


The Fight

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Saves The Day, F/M, First Fight, He's basically Poe & Rey's child, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe & Rey go through their very first fight and a distressed BB-8 can't understand why; the little droid, however, decides to take matters into his own hands and get his two favorite people in the galaxy back together. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off of a post I got on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is just a small little one shot, something to break up all the chapters I've been posting. But, this is Poe & Rey's first fight and BB-8 coming in to save the day and bring them both back together despite their stubbornness :P

    They had a fight, their first fight to be exact, and Poe couldn’t feel worse about it. He’d gotten shot down last month, he was hurt for a while and grounded while he healed, Rey at his side every single day and caring for him even though there were nurses there to do exactly that. He’d been up and back in the skies for a few days now, Rey checking in with him via the comms whenever she could, and for some damned reason Poe let himself get slightly annoyed with all the times she was checking on him. He shut off his communicator and was out the entire day, no one except for his team heard a word from him like usual patrols, and when he came back that night he came back to Rey, furious, and cursing him out as the biggest nerf herding moof milking jerk in the entire galaxy and that she only wanted to see if he was alright, but if he didn’t appreciate that, she was done with him. He messed up, he knew that, and Jess didn’t make it any better by saying  _ ‘I told you that you should have just answered her’ _ . 

 

    It’d been two days and everytime Poe tried to track Rey down or talk to her, she shut him out or slipped away, disappearing for hours at a time and only to be seen briefly at dinner. When he did get a hold of her once the other day, all she said was  _ ‘I don’t want to bother you’ _ before she tore her hand away from his and stormed off. He didn’t know how to make it up to her, she wouldn’t even let him near her to make it up to her, all he knew was he had to find a way to makeup with Rey, he missed her more than anything in the galaxy. He missed holding her close in bed at night, he missed seeing her smile, he missed seeing her eyes light up whenever he’s show her something new in the galaxy - he just missed her. 

 

_ [Friend-Poe, what is the matter? You have been so sad the past several days.]  _ BB-8 chirped as he rolled up to Poe’s side, he was sitting on the ground of his quarters, still trying to think of a way to apologize to the girl he was pretty sure he was in love with. 

 

    “I had a fight with Rey buddy, and I don’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to listen to me, she won’t take a normal apology, I just want her back here and I messed up.” Poe wiped away a stray tear and sniffled a bit, he tried to hold it all in, he was pretty good at masking things up, but being without Rey was a shot to the gut. 

 

_ [I am so sorry, Friend-Poe.] _ BB-8 let out a low and sad beep and rested his head against Poe’s leg in some sort of attempt for comfort. BB-8 didn’t know what was going on until now, Rey wasn’t mad at the little droid and still treated him the way she always did, she just made sure she wasn’t around when Poe came around.  _ [You are so sad without Friend-Rey here, should I go get her?] _

 

    “No buddy, that’s the whole thing, she doesn’t want to see me.” Poe sighed and reached out to pat BB-8’s head and tried to crack a small grin for him. “Thanks for offering though.” 

 

_ [I understand, I shall go into rest mode now and charge my battery for tomorrow. Goodnight, Friend-Poe.] _ BB-8 beeped as he rolled over to his charging port. 

 

    “Goodnight buddy.” Poe mumbled. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey had been trying to meditate the entire morning, but a nervous BB-8 at her side, rolling back and forth, had her more than distracted. The little droid never usually visited her this early in the morning unless Poe was sent off on a mission, and from what she had heard around the base, that wasn’t the case today, which only made BB-8’s presence even stranger. When BB-8 finally gently nudged her, Rey gave up on meditating for the morning and looked over at the tentative droid with a sigh. 

 

    “What’s the matter, Beebee-Ate?” Rey asked finally. 

 

_ [Are you mad at Friend-Poe?] _ The little droid beeped curiously, his head hanging low almost as if he didn’t want to look at Rey. 

 

    “...I guess I am.” Rey sighed. “I know you don’t like people fighting Beebee-Ate, but he really got me mad.” 

 

_ [What is it that Friend-Poe did, Friend-Rey?] _ BB-8 inquired. 

 

    “He got hurt last month, you remember that. I took care of him because I- I, uh, I really care about him. I know I didn’t have to but I just wanted to make sure he was alright, everyone that ever got close to me has gotten hurt or just vanished. I was just checking on him, and then he goes and vanishes on me for an entire day on a regular patrol and I thought he got hurt again! Then he just came strutting back into the base like nothing was wrong with that damn cocky grin of his and I was just so mad, all I did was care about him and he was just a jerk.” Rey hissed in frustration; she was new to having a boyfriend, that much was true, but she was worried about him and only wanted him to be safe, she didn’t think she was annoying him, if she was he could have just said so and she would have taken it better, but just shutting her out stung and at first it made her sad, but now she was furious. 

 

_ [I understand Friend-Rey, Friend-Poe has not had someone care for him so much like you ever. Friend-Poe has only had friends that are pilots or friends that are temporary, he has never had a friend like you. But Friend-Poe misses you very much, he wants to apologize to you but says that you do not wish to see him.] _ BB-8 explained to her. 

 

    Rey was silent for a minute, she hadn’t thought about the fact of that Poe might not have had someone to care for him like she had before either. She understood it, but she didn’t think it was an excuse for how he just shut her out; she missed Poe dearly as well, but she wanted a sincere apology from him, not just something quick to get her back. 

 

    “Alright, I’ll talk to him tonight.” Rey sighed. “I’ll meet him in his room after dinner, okay?” 

 

_ [Yes Friend-Rey! Friend-Poe will be very happy to speak to you again!] _ BB-8 excitedly chirped as he sped off back towards the base, Rey trying to stifle a laugh in the process. 

 

* * *

  
  


    To say that Poe was nervous was an understatement, he hadn’t been this nervous since his first date back when he was sixteen. He’d gotten a bouquet of flowers from off the base and a whole box of chocolates that he hoped Rey would love, he knew the flowers and chocolates wouldn’t really help, but he wanted to give them to Rey regardless. When Rey finally knocked on the door, Poe just about had a heart attack and was frozen with fear, but BB-8 answered the door for he and made him face the moment he stressed about most head on. 

 

    “Hey.” Poe said quietly and nervously, holding on to the flowers and chocolates and handing them to Rey right away. “This isn’t the apology just so you know, this just goes with the apology, I just, uh, I just wanted to get you something.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey mumbled and took the flowers and chocolates, holding them both awkwardly in her hands. 

 

    BB-8 rolled up behind Poe and nudged him a step forward, egging him on and trying to get him to apologize. 

 

    “I’m sorry.” Poe started. “I’m sorry that I just ignored you, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m not used to anyone hovering over me or calling me over the comms everyday to make sure that I’m okay, I never really had that before outside of my parents. I shouldn’t have done that, I was stupid and selfish and I-” 

 

    Poe was cut off with a quick kiss pressed to his lips and Rey smiling up at him. 

 

    “Truthfully, Beebee-Ate told me about all of that. I never really had anyone around either so I don’t know what to do, I’ve just been going with what I feel and I thought if I checked on you everyday it’d be fine.” Rey shrugged. “Next time, just tell me something, alright? I can handle it.” 

 

    “I-uh-right.” Poe stuttered out, still a nervous wreck. 

 

    “And I accept your apology by the way.” Rey stated. 

 

    “Good to know, I missed you.” He mumbled out now. 

 

    “I missed you too.” Rey smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. “I have to ask though, what’s in the box?” She asked curiously as she pulled away, the red wrapping on it giving her no hint as to what was inside. 

 

    “Chocolate.” Poe stated. 

 

    Rey’s eyes lit up as she opened up the box and started eating one of the chocolates right away and Poe couldn’t help but laugh; Rey had a weakness for sweets, especially chocolate. 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey grinned. 

  
    “Anytime.” Poe laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, more than glad to finally have her back in his arms. 


End file.
